From across the room i stare at you
by Bonasera
Summary: Well this was a One-Shot story off Mac and Stella, but then some off my friends wanted to read more, so im gonna write some more chapter's as quick as i can, don't know how long to i update the story 'cause im writing another story aswell.


Auther's note: This is my first story so i hope you like it:)

This is a One-Shot story about Mac and Stella, song: won't stop by One Republic...And sorry if my english is bad it's not my native language, so all mistaks are on myself)

Disclaimer: Im not the owner of CSI:NY characters, Anthony E.Zuiker and the Producer's are the owners. Im just borrowing them..

Mac's POV

**From across the room i stare at you**

I were in my office doing some paper work, i looked at my watch, i had been doing paper work for a while now, i looked out of my office window out to the city and it were starting to get dark outside and i were starting to get tired. I thought to myself need some coffee, so i walked over to the break room to get a coffee. When i were back in my office i sat down and peeped through the glass walls of my office it wasn't many people here now, apart from they that were going to work night, i looked over to the lab and saw Stella working. She and Danny were working on a case there a girl were killed, they found some fingerprints and some DNA, the fingerprints they found are still searching through AFIS and the DNA hadn't got any match yet. I had to smil when i saw Stella, she so cute when she is concentrating on a evidence.And now i was thinking of something else than the paper work and the coffee i got from the coffee machine, now my mind was on you instead.

Now i stare at you from across the room

_Until both my eyes were faded_

_I was in a rush, I was out of luck _

_Now i'm so glad i waited_

I decided to go over to the lab were Stella was working, when i got there i walked in and you looked up from the evidence you were working on and said '' hi '' i said hi back, I asked you '' didn't your shift end 6pm? ''.

You just smiled at me and respond with '' yes it did, i don't have anything else to do tonight and if i go home i will just get bored, so i thought i could work a bit longer to get the time go faster by '' i just chuckled and looked at you again.

Then i got an idea '' well if you don't have anything to do tonight, what do you say to go to my place and order some take-out and watch a movie or two??''

you looked at me with a smile and said '' sure i loved to, just let me clear up this evidence'' i told you that i'll meet you by the elevator, you nodded and then i went to my office to put away the paper work i were working on. When i were done with that i walked over to the elevator, not long after i got there you came and then we were on our way over to my place. When we got there you went over to my DVD collection to pick out the movie we were gonna see. I poked my head out of the kitchen and asked you '' what do you want to order??'' you thought for a second and answerd '' chines sounds good'' i just nodded in respond and dialed the number to the resturante and ordered some food to us, while you picked out the movie we were going to see, you found Ghost Rider and 27 dresses that was your movie, the movie that you forgot here last time we watched movies and since you had seen 27 dresses and you hadn't seen Ghost Rider you picked that.

When i got back in the room you were holding Ghost Rider in your hands and looking at me '' i picked Ghost Rider i haven't seen it'' you said with a smile. I respond with a smile and said ''it's a good movie soo it's okey with me'' then i remembered that i hadn't asked you if you wantet something too drink '' do you want something to drink? Water,beer, wine?'' you looked at me with a smile and said '' water would be good'' i walked in to the kitchen and got two water bottles from the refrigerator and walked out to you and gave you one of the bottle's with water.

_Well you were almost there_

_almost mine,yeah_

_They say love ain't fair_

_But i'm doin' fine_

we talked while we were waiting on our food, then you asked me ''umm is this my movie??'' i looked at you and nodded and said with a small grin on my face '' of course it's your's and if i can remember right you kinda forcted me to watch the movie'' you started to giggle and when you manage to talk again you said '' i did not force you too watch 27 dresses.. Did i??'' i had to laugh at the face you made and i answered ''you don't remember? You've just bought the movie and wanted to see it and then you just forced me to watch it with you'' then you started to giggle a little and then you got a little grin on your face and said with a hint of playfullnes in your voice ''well will you look at that, i can make you do stuff with or for me if i force you'' then you started to laugh of the facial expression i made. I just shooke my head with a grin on my face and chuckled of you.

Then it rang on the door and i went to open it and it were the delivery guy, i paid for the food and walk over to you with the food and satt down beside you. Then you asked me ''can i start the movie now??'' i just nodded in respond then you started the movie.

_'Cause i swear it's you, i swear it's you_

_(i swear it's you)_

_I swear it's you that i've waited for_

_And i swear it's you, I swear it's you_

_(i swear it's you)_

_I swear it's you that my heart beats for_

_And it ain't gonna stop, no, it just won't stop_

when we were done eating, then you put your head on my shoulder and i put my arm around your shoulder and then we watch the movie too it ended but somehow neither of us wantet too move when the movie was done soo we just satt in the same position, enjoying the closeness off each other. After some minutes i said '' Stella i got something to say to you but it don't know how to say it'' you turned around and looked at me with a concerned look and asked me if everything were okey i nodded and said '' yeah everything is alright i just... it's something i've wanted to tell you for a long time but i haven't had the

courage enough to tell you'' you still had that concerned look on your face and asked me ''what do you want to tell me Mac??'' i looked at you and said '' what i've wanted to say is that i love you.'' After i said that you closed your eyes and i were starting to get nervous that i've just made the mistake of my life, then you open your eyes and look strait into mine and say with a smile on your lips '' i love you too Mac and i've been waiting too say that for a very long time'' i breathe a breath of relife and i have this big smile on my face and gave you a kiss one the lips, when we broke the kiss i smile to you and say ''im happy that you feel the same way'' and kiss you once more, then you turn around and grab the tv remote and you cuddel up to me and find another movie on the tv that we can watch 'cause you didn't want to go just yet .

_Now you are fire by night_

_But when the morning light comes_

_Comfortable as rain on Sunday_

_And I'm the lucky soul that holds your hand_

_So tight, hope you hear this one day_

_Don't fool yourself_

_This is my truth_

_i swear it's you, i swear it's you_

_(i swear it's you)_

_I swear it's you that i've waited for_

_And i swear it's you, I swear it's you_

_(i swear it's you)_

_I swear it's you that my heart beats for_

_And it ain't gonna stop, no, just won't stop._

_You take this hand_

_You take this heart_

_Stir my bones from a thousand miles apart_

_It feels soo cold_

_Without you, like it's ten shades of winter_

_And i need the sun_

_i swear it's you, i swear it's you_

_i swear it's you that i waited for_

_i swear it's you, i swear it's you_

_i swear it's you that my heart beats for_

_i swear it's you, i swear it's you_

_(i swear it's you)_

_I swear it's you that i've waited for_

_And i swear it's you, I swear it's you_

_(i swear it's you)_

_I swear it's you that my heart beats for_

_And it ain't gonna stop, just won't stop, hey_

_Just won't stop,just won't stop, no_

_I swear it's you, i swear it's you_

The end

_--_

Hope you liked the story, and Rewiew's are always welcomed)

#Bonasera


End file.
